


Mothers

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bruh i love this boy, I'm hcing that the motel lady is super nice to him, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: Gladion missed being loved





	

Working for Team Skull hardly paid anything. He was lucky that he paid so much when he first got to Motel 8.

 

Most of the grunts looked down on him, spat at him when he walked past.   
He got along with a few of the grunts. They'd seen his scars through one of the tears in his sleeve. 

 

When his shaking had gotten really bad during a mission a female grunt, Lisa, had noticed. After the mission she gave him some pills, saying they'd help with the shaking.

 

That night he took one of the pills and was so stunned that he wasn't shaking that all he'd done was sit on his bed and stare at his still arms for what felt like hours... until his arms started to change colour, small eyeballs popping out of his scars, the really long ones turning into mouths.  
"She's going to get you!" "She's coming!" "You're gunna die!" "Die! Die! Die!" The mouths sung.  
He'd freaked out so hard that he'd forced himself to throw up in the toilet, wanting to get the drug out of his system. Null had been worried, nuzzling against Gladion and curling up against his back while Gladion threw up.   
Only once his arms went back to their normal colour and the eyes and mouths faded away did he flush the other pills.

 

He's been training Null for a week when Plumeria found him. She was nice to him, he liked her, he could talk to her.  
She wanted to know why he hadn't been back to Po Town.  
"I've been busy..." He mumbled, pulling a thread through his clothes. He'd taken a small break to try and mend the holes, or at least make them smaller.   
"You're paler than normal, what's up?" Plumeria's Salazzle was out, sparring with Null.   
Gladion's hand froze for a moment, tremors wreaking it. He should probably tell her...  
But... What was he meant to tell her?   
"I just need some time alone with Null, to train it." 

 

He found himself on Melemele a month later.   
Iki town was small but lively. Or maybe it was lively because they were holding their festival to honer Tapu Koko.  
Gladion sat in the shadows, hidden by trees and bushes and watched with longing at the relationship between the old man in the orange flower print coat and his grandson. A woman with dark brown hair and skin walked over, sweeping the boy into her arms with a laugh and pressing kisses all over his face.  
"Mum! Please!" The boy laughed but threw his arms around his mum's neck in a tight hug.

 

He hadn't left his motel room in days. The woman who ran the motel, Sarah, would knock on his door at night and when he opened it there would be a brown paper bag with food from one of the take-out places on Ula'Ula.  
A couple days later, after he'd figured out what time she came around, he waited.   
When the knock came he threw the door open, tears springing to his eyes. "I want to tell you something!" 

 

After that she brought him food everyday, even going so far as to exchange his old clothes, which had gotten too small for him, for newer, slightly baggier clothes. She trimmed his long hair and taught him tricks to keep the ends from splitting. Even brought him into her kitchen to teach him how to cook basic meals.   
He hadn't felt this loved in years.

 

When he did find his way back to Po town it was because he'd run low on funds. While Sarah seemed more then happy to buy his food and clothes, he didn't want her too. It didn't feel right.  
Lisa was the first person he ran into. She wanted to know how the pills went. When he told her that they'd made him see bad things she handed him a needle, saying that the only thing you'd see with this was colours and 'happy time'.  
When she wasn't looking he threw the needle away, he'd had enough of needles.   
Gusma was less then pleased with how long he'd been away, yelling and swearing about how useless Gladion was, about how he never should of hired Gladion in the first place.  
Gladion just stood there, didn't even flinch when Guzma threw a bottle at his head. He'd been through worse.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Plumeria watching him, her eyes narrow.   
He wasn't shaking.


End file.
